


No Surprises

by amathela



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-21
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Party planning isn't as easy as it looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Surprises

"Quick, get down! Be quiet."

Last-minute shushing aside, people were crouched and ready by the time the door opened, the lights off and the room (mostly) silent.

Which was probably why the sounds coming from the doorway - and Sam tried his very hardest not to be able to identify them - could be heard so clearly. He exchanged a look with Josh behind the couch, before realising he couldn't actually see Josh's reaction, and mentally cursed. The acceptable time frame for the lights to go on and people to shout, "Surprise," had pretty much expired, which left them with two options; do it anyway, and risk embarrassing Toby and what he fervently hoped was Andy, or try to get twenty people out of a small apartment without being spotted.

Then somebody coughed, and the lights flicked on; Sam stood up where he'd been hiding, shrugging an apology.

"Surprise?" he offered, and winced at Toby's pointed glare.

"You," Toby said, as the rest of the party emerged. "I want my keys back."

All in all, it probably could have gone better.


End file.
